triple_deluxefandomcom-20200216-history
Pyribbit
Pyribbit, born July 27, 1953, is the boss of Endless Explosions, appearing in the game Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Bio Pyribbit is an orange frog with a round, fat belly sporting a splash of light orange under his mouth like a bib. His mouth's lips are also orange and very large, and he has a curly orange and blue mustache above them. Above his mustache is his angry gleaming eyes with blue pupils, curly eyebrows, and his face area around his eyes is almost completely brown. On his head, he sports a brown crown-like jeweled crest on his head with a flame in the center, resembling a fire pit. He has two small webbed flat feet, and a medium sized tail on his back. Attacks During the battle, Pyribbit will occasionally hop onto the stones in the background, and even sometimes sink underneath the magma sea surrounding them. He then quickly jumps back onto the foreground platform in an attempt to confuse the player. Then, he will do small, short range skips with small flames underneath his belly near his feet. When he reaches the middle of the platform, he does two fire spin attacks, one that is mid range and another that is long range. He then hops into the magma, completely disappearing from the view of the player for about a second. He will then pop his head in and out of the magma a few times before showing up in front of the platform and attempt to grab Kirby with his tongue. If Kirby is grabbed, he will go into Pyribbit's mouth. Kirby will be slightly damaged and Pyribbit will jump onto one of the stones, and then spit Kirby out, dealing significant damage overall. Next, Pyribbit will then hop back and forth from the stones in the background, shooting giant magma balls out of his crest. After repeating this a few times, he will then jump extremely high up in the air and land in the foreground, almost flattening himself. He can also rapidly bounce back and forth from the background to the foreground across the screen. Pyribbit will repeat all of the above until the player manages to beat him down to half of his health. After this occurs, the first thing Pyribbit will do is summon a giant volcano in the background, and four rocks within its range as well. He then hops onto the aforementioned volcano and summons giant lava pillars and directs them to charge towards the foreground. Kirby must either stand in front of the gap they leave or fly above them to avoid taking damage. After this, Pyribbit uses all of his previous attacks with some minor upgrades, shoots his magma balls more often, and spits flames out of his mouth in two different ways, one where it is in a straight line and another where he rapidly spins while he blasts, temporarily smudging the screen which disrupts the player's view. Pyribbit can also hop into his volcano and summon five volcanic rocks to rain down on the player. Four of these rocks will fall in a certain pattern while the last one is not a rock at all, but Pyribbit himself. In Dededetour, Pyribbit DX's attacks are mostly the same, but some of them are strengthened. In the first half of the battle, his only updated attack is when he shoots out a magma ball, he shoots two of them instead of one. When he is down to half health, Pyribbit DX attacks using the lava pillars once again, but this time they will go underneath the magma and then quickly spring up when they reach the foreground. The player must stand in front of the gap they make and stand there until the pillars leave the foreground. After that has happened two times, the magma pillars will sway from side to side while charging at the player, which means the player must move the character from side to side to stay in the gap if they do not want to take damage. Pyribbit DX also now shoots four magma balls instead of two, and when they reach the ground they will explode, leaving small pools of fire that disappear after a few seconds, but these harm the player if he/she decides to step on them. Pyribbit DX also does his spinning fire blast attack while in the background and shoots it at the player, effectively avoiding damage while still smudging the screen at the same time. Pyribbit DX's bouncing attack is now longer and more disorienting; not only does he hop from the stones in the magma, but the top stones as well. When he lands after being shot from the volcano in the background, two lava pillars charge towards the foreground. Pyribbit DX can also spray a fountain of lava out of his crest and waddle from side to side. The lava reaches halfway between him and the edge of the screen on both sides of him. Kirby/King Dedede must stay next to him to avoid this, especially when he spins around in a full circle. Voice Pyribbit is voiced by John DiMaggio.